Maldita Bruma!
by The Gosth of Azmaria
Summary: ¿Qué sucede en este One shot? No sé pasen a leerlo!


**_Es una historia que se me ocurrió hace cinco minutos y no pude parar de escribir!, Espero les guste Jajaja y gracias por los comentarios en mis otros fics! gracias totales!_**

* * *

_**Maldita Bruma**_

* * *

_**- Despacio, despacio**_, _**así, como si nada fuera real, de a poco el silencio es cómplice de nuestros besos, amo de nuestras miradas, el tiempo colabora deteniéndose para que nos amemos mas profundo, con mas ganas y menos aliento. Se acaba el instante, ya el tiempo ha vuelto a caminar, nos deja su bastón para sostenernos ante lo inevitable, ante lo imposible, no caer ante la adversidad. **_

_**Nos dirán que nos dejemos vencer, pero estamos tan cerca de nuestra meta, tan cerca de completar lo que empezamos. Debemos seguir, no importa la adversidad, no importa cuantas veces nos lastimen, corten, apuñalen, seguir caminando muestra nuestra determinación , no me detendré ante el pasado que se ha convertido en mujer para desesperarme. No miraré hacía atrás, ya no hay más que perder. aunque nos hayan mentido al decir; la vida, es algo que perderemos de todos modos. Me prepararé usando a mi mejor amiga; Tessaiga, con ella derrotaremos hasta lo que inmortal. Esta cerca el momento, puedo olerlo, se siente en el aire el veneno del enemigo, sabe que somos nosotros dos contra él, te tiene miedo, por eso mil veces ha intentado quitarte de mi lado, como ya lo hizo en el pasado. **_

_**Nos teme, porque amor es una palabra que no tolera, y nosotros nos amamos tanto que morir no nos aterra, porque si lo hacemos juntos no es tan doloroso. **_

_**Te miro y asientes con la cabeza: Él esta cerca, lo huelo, tú lo sientes...**_

_**El momento de nuestras vidas, el eterno esperar se extiende ante cada paso que dá. No nos da miedo morir, en cambio ver morir al otro sí. Si tú murieras yo en el acto iria trás de tí, burlaria la entrada al cielo sólo para poder seguirte , aunque luego me envien al mismo infierno, al menos pudría apreciar tú utlima sonrisa. Una bruma llena el ambiente, pero no lo sufiente como para perderte de vista. **_

_**Sacudó mi cabeza alejando pensamientos insensatos, no es el momento, ahora debemos concentrarnos en la pelea, en lo que debemos hacer. **_

_**La perla de Shikon se vé desde lejos, brillá con intencidad, pero hay algo extraño...**_

_**Te veo destensar el arco y bajarlo sin ser precavida. **_

_**No comprendo que esta sucediendo, el aroma es mas sutil que hace unos instantes, acaso Naraku ¿planeas escapar otra vez?**_

_**- **_**no esta planeando escapar- **_**te escucho decir **_

**- ¿qué esta sucediendo?**_**- pregunto desconcertado**_

**- no es Naraku- **_**me dices y no logro entender. **_

_**La bruma no se disipa, en cambio se vuelve mas espesa, ya no logró verte , ¿donde estas? ¿es un plan del enemigo?¿ plenea separarnos?**_

_**Siento tu mano tomar la mia, y me tranquilizo. ¿Qué esta sucediendo?**_

**- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha, quieres darme un besito?- **_**escuchó de repente una voz muy conocida. **_

_**- **_**¿Shippo?**

**- ¿ a quién mas esperabas tonto?**

**- con toda esta niebla no puedo verte la cara- **_**digo exasperado, sabia que alguien me tomaba de la mano, al principio creí que eras Kagome pero ahora tengo mis dudas, me suelto rapidamente, exasperado. **_**- ¿Y kagome?- pregunto sin entender, sin ver nada.**

**Escucho muchas risas, Todos estan riendose, ¿de qué?**

**- vamos Inuyasha sal de ahí- **_**oígo y es ... ¿k.. k.. sango?**_

**- sal Inuyasha- **_**dice alguien ahora y sé perfectamente que es Kagome**_

**- Inuyasha no seas niño y sal de donde te estes escondiendo**_**- ahora es Miroku quien me reprende. **_

**- Pero , no sé como, ayudenme, no veo nada- **_**dijo exaltado, no sé de donde vienen las voces por eso no puedo seguirlas. **_

**- alguien debe ir a buscarlo- **_**dice sango **_

**- ashhh vé tú Miroku**_**- ordenan kagome y sango**_

**- ¿por qué yo?, ¿no prefiere ir usted señorita kagome?**

**- ¿estás loco!?, yo no quiero verlo así!**

**- Uff bueno, iré**

_**Todo sigue igual de oscuro, No entiendo que esta sucediendo, y ¿naraku? ¿ y shippo? ya no estaba allí. **_

**- chiquillo tonto- **_**escuchó tras de mi, me giro y logró distinguir que ahora Miroku esta implementando su agujero negro, HAY NO ME VA A SUCCIONAR!, saco a colmillo de acero y la entierro de forma devastadora para sostenerme. **_

**- Miroku , idiota me vas a matar!- **_**exclamo furioso!**_

**- No voy a matar a nadie- **_**dice ahora siendo mas visible a mi vista**_

**- me puedes decir ¿que diablos esta pasando?- **_**cuestiono sin comprender. **_

**- es fácil, bebiste del licor que trajimos para el maestro Mushin, y por si no lo has notado estas desnudo, además de meterte cerca de unas aguas termales haciéndonos imposible buscarte o verte! esta bruma estaba mas pesada que nunca-**_** sonríes. **_

_**Ufff que locura, sin darme cuenta bebi eso, pero que extraño no tenia olor cuando lo bebí con razón ese viejo queria ese liquido, te libera completamente, empiezo a caminar seguido de Miroku quien rié por lo bajo, fue una experiencia asombrosa, aunque me ha empezado a dolor la cabeza, lo mejor será volver a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y descansar.**_

**- ¿I... Inuyasha?- **_**cuestiona kagome completamente roja**_

**- feh! podrían haber venido a buscarme antes ! **- _**recrimino complemantamente molesto, malos amigos, ¿hacia cuanto me paseaba en bolas por todo el lugar? en... en bolas...**_

_**Miro en dirección a kagome que esta sonrojada, sango se giro desde hacía mucho, shippo rie a carcajadas junto a miroku y yo... miró hacia abajo y..**_

**- ABAJOOO!**_**- grita kagome con toda fuerza y bueno no hay mas que decir, mejor me quedo así hasta que me traigan algo de ropa. **_

_**- **_**degenerado!**_**- kagome sale corriendo a buscarme algo para vestir, mientras todos los demás siguen riendo, JAJA que graciosos... Me hubiera quedado en esa **__Maldita Bruma! **prefería eso a más Abajos!**_

* * *

_**Fin**_


End file.
